1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic surgical instrument used for orthopedics for treating bones.
2 . Description of the Related Art
In general, instruments are used when hard tissues such as bones and cartilage are cut off or cut in an orthopedic operation. For example, the foregoing instruments are a cold knife, manual punch forceps, a shaver driven by an electric motor and a drill.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,715 discloses an ultrasonic hand piece and an ultrasonic horn used therefore. The ultrasonic horn is one of members forming the ultrasonic hand piece. The ultrasonic horn has a work unit comprising at least one plane or more and an edge unit. The edge unit removes fine crushed bone tissues by the work unit. The foregoing ultrasonic hand piece and ultrasonic horn are used, and the following advantage is obtained. Specifically, in the ultrasonic hand piece used for cutting hard tissues, it is possible to prevent various disadvantages resulting from excessive cut of a knife unit to a cut portion. Further, it is possible to accurately control the knife unit in wide view so that hard tissues such as bones are precisely cut according to the surgical purpose.